In video games, users can frequently engage in competitive online games. During some online games users can use static characters or teams. The static characters or teams are usually balanced by the game developers to make the engagements fair. The user generally has no control over the balances or changes to the characters or teams. Some online games provide alternative options for engaging in online matches where users can create their own characters or teams in order to increase engagement of the players. However, user created characters can sometimes create imbalances where some teams are much better than others, which can result in an unenjoyable experience for some players. To help the remedy these problems some games can use randomized teams. However, using randomized teams can still result in drastic imbalances between teams.